Nickel base cast alloys have been extensively used for turbine parts and component designs requiring high temperature strength and corrosion resistance. Some of the more important characteristics needed for gas turbine components such as turbine rotor blades and disks include strength and ductility at elevated temperatures. In order to increase efficiency of gas turbine engine, it is desirable to operate such turbine rotor at the highest practical operating temperatures consistent with achieving the design lifetimes. The compositions of the present invention improve the performance of high work turbine engine designs, and thus provide the capability of operating such products at higher rim speeds. As a result, higher blade stresses and also higher stresses in the blade disk attachment and bore regions are able to be addressed and operating temperatures are able to exceed the capability of current disk alloys by about 200° F. Various nickel alloy designs are known but fail to address the particular problems that are addressed within the context of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,458, 4,668,312, 4,765,850, 4,3358,318 and 4,981,644 all disclose nickel base superalloy systems which are known. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,772, 4,719,080, 4,885,216, 5,330,711 and 5,370,497 also relate to nickel base alloys particularly suited for gas turbine engine compositions. As will be appreciated, alloys systems of the nickel base superalloy type are similar in many respects. However, differences in various components, particularly the refractory elements molybdenum, tungsten and rhenium can have significant impact on the strength of the alloy formed and improving the properties of the gamma matrix.